


Hot Pink & Neon Green

by Vividly_Violet



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Natasha Romanov, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23207611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vividly_Violet/pseuds/Vividly_Violet
Summary: Clint pranks the Black Widow, naturally it didn't end well for the archer.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Hot Pink & Neon Green

Between rescuing his boyfriend from his imminent death at the hands of an infuriated — pink — his brain supplied, Black Widow and fighting an alien or robotic hoard bent on world domination, he'd take the invasion any day as long as he's not the one facing Natasha's wrath. He has a lot of self-preservation. Clint on the other hand is a firelit dumpster that never ceases to burn out. 

Don't get him wrong, Bucky loves the guy, he really does but he still values his life thank you very much. So when the door to his and Clint's bedroom was kicked open and a pissed of ex-soviet assassin demanded where Barton was, he immediately pointed to their bed.

"I told him not to do it."

"Traitor." the archer hissed from where he was hiding. 

Natasha hummed as she knelt on the ground and grabbed Clint by his ankle which elicited a terrified shriek from the blond.

"So, uhhh you seamed bright today." Natasha glared at him, he shut his mouth. Okay he got it not another word. He could do that. 

"Crap, Bucky Buckaroooo, love of my life save me!" the blonde begged as he was dragged out the bed and continued on to be dragged further out of their room.

Bucky swallowed nervously, not sure if Clint was ever coming back alive after swapping the Widows shampoo and body soap for a hot pink colored dye and replacing all her uniform with a matching colored suit. The blonds continued agonize please for help was heard throughout the tower and no one was brave enough to interfere.

Later that night, a green mohawk hair styled archer laid spread eagle on the bed, his body smarting and red from having all the hair in his body waxed off and nursing a cold pack of peas to his groin.

"Nice hair." Bucky whistled upon seeing the sad state of his archer. 

"I hate the futzing mohawk." 

"I told you not to do it." Bucky gave an exasperated sigh

"Totally worth it." he groaned. "'Sides the colors gonna wash off within a week, nothing permanent."

"You know we're going to be dealing with a very pissed off assasin for an entire week cause I'm hell as sure she won't be assigned ro any mission at the state she's in.

"Oh crap! you're going to be protecting me right?"

"Yeah no, me and the others are already planning your funeral, Sorry Clint your on your own in this."

"You, you—" Clint sputtered and Bucky just laughed.

"Love you babe." Bucky blew a kiss before walking out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone's interested here's [my twitter](https://twitter.com/Vividly_Violet_?s=09) (which I'm new to) and [my tumblr](https://violetlou2020.tumblr.com)


End file.
